Happiness
by soonshimie
Summary: Bagi Jimin, mencari kebahagiaan adalah sesuatu yang mudah. Menghabiskan waktu dengan Yoongi dan melihat senyum cantiknya, Jimin tahu disitulah kebahagiaannya berada / SEQUEL 'HOME'. JiminxYoongi. MinYoon, YoonMin. GS Yoongi


HAPPINESS

.

BTS FANFICTION by soonshimie

Jiminxfem!Yoongi

BTS IS GOD'S, BIGHIT'S, THEIR PARENTS'S, ARMIES BUT THE STORYILINE IS MINE

 _ **SEQUEL 'HOME'**_

 _HOPE U LIKE IT!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Time flies so fast_.

Jimin tersenyum. Punggung tangannya mengelus pipi merona Yoongi yang masih berusaha mengatur napas. Istrinya itu memeluk lehernya dengan erat, wajah semanis gula itu terlihat seribu kali lebih cantik baginya.

" _You did a great job_ ," bisik Jimin lembut, " _did you tired_?".

Yoongi mengangguk, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Jimin. Membuat kulit polos mereka saling bersentuhan lebih intim; _panas dan memabukkan_. " _It's my first time, so_ …" napas Yoongi terengah, "aku lega kau melakukannya dengan lembut."

Jimin tertawa. Dikecupnya bibir tipis Yoongi yang kini sedikit membengkak; bibir itulah yang melenguh manis di bawah kendalinya bermenit-menit yang lalu.

"Maaf karena meninggalkanmu sendirian di apartemen," Jimin berujar lirih, "kita bahkan belum bulan madu setelah pernikahan." Lelaki itu tertawa kecil.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang, ya. Aku tidak," Yoongi terkekeh. Ketika Jimin berbaring di sebelahnya, Yoongi membawa tubuhnya lebih dekat ke tubuh Jimin. Agak _panas_ karena enam kotak di perut suaminya itu benar-benar menggoda, Yoongi mendusel manis ke leher lelaki kesayangannya. Hawa menusuk musim dingin kalah oleh kehangatan kulit Jimin—dan kulitnya _._

"Idemu yang mengirimiku pesan suara boleh juga," kata Jimin dengan nada jahil, "kau tahu, mendapat ajakan berendam segera setelah sinyal masuk ke ponselku rasanya membuatku tidak tahan untuk menyerangmu saat itu juga."

Yoongi mendesis malu, menutup mulut Jimin dengan sebelah tangannya. "Diam, jangan diingat-ingat," desisnya, "waktu itu aku hanya sedang ingat ketika kau menyuruhku berendam kalau aku capek. Juga ketika kau harus lebam tangannya karena kupukul. Aku hanya berniat mengajakmu berendam dan tidak sejauh _ini_."

Jimin menyingkirkan tangan Yoongi, menempelkan hidungnya ke pelipis Yoongi yang berkeringat. "Tapi _bonusnya_ hebat, kan?" laki-laki itu menyeringai.

"Mesum," delik Yoongi malu. "Jam berapa sekarang— _aigoo_ , jam dua pagi? Jimin, aku ada kantor jam tujuh nanti! Astaga, bagaimana ini?".

Jimin menatap istrinya yang panik dengan pandangan datar. Kenapa heboh sekali padahal Yoongi bisa izin tanpa perlu susah-susah mencari pengganti. Yoongi bukan _teller bank_ atau _customer service_ yang harus masuk kantor tepat waktu dan setiap hari—maksud Jimin, Yoongi adalah _consultant manager_. Memang sih, bertanggung jawab penuh juga pada kantor, tapi izin satu hari tidak masuk apa salahnya?

"Izin saja apa susahnya, Sayang?".

"Harus kirim e-mail, dong?".

Memutar bola matanya malas, Jimin meraih ponsel Yoongi yang berada di meja nakas seberang. Jemarinya lincah mengetik e-mail perihal izin tidak masuk Yoongi, dan menambahkan dibawahnya kalau surat dokter akan menyusul.

Yoongi memperhatikan raut datar Jimin dalam diam. "Apa alasan yang kaupakai?".

"Baru saja menjalani ritual malam pertama."

"APA?!".

"Ya jelas tidak," Jimin mendengus gemas, mencubit pipi Yoongi dan menariknya hingga melar, "aku masih rasional, Sayangku. Mrs. Min Yoongi izin tidak masuk hari ini karena flu. Surat dokter akan menyusul. Tertanda, Mr. Park Jimin selaku suaminya."

Yoongi menarik napas lega, meronta pelan agar Jimin melepaskan cubitannya. "Kupikir iya, kan kau suka sekali _ngawur_ ," ledek Yoongi, "kau benar-benar menulis _Park Jimin selaku suaminya_?".

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak? Aku bangga menjadi suamimu." jawab Jimin enteng, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Yoongi. Bersiap untuk tidur.

"Dasar gila. Lalu kau mau minta surat dokter dari siapa?".

"Ada Taehyung dan Jungkook. Bisa diatur," suara Jimin terdengar sengau karena laki-laki itu menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara bantal dan sisi wajah Yoongi, "sekarang, ayo tidur. Urusan nasabahmu bisa nanti-nanti."

Yoongi mencebik gemas, membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah yang sama dengan Jimin sehingga laki-laki itu justru menempel di punggungnya. Tidak ada suara protes dari Jimin. Hanya erangan kecil dan pelukan yang semakin dieratkan.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil. Yah, Jimin ada benarnya juga. Urusan nasabah dan kantornya bisa nanti-nanti.

###

Sial. Yoongi tidak pernah tahu kalau malam pertama berujung pada susah berjalan di pagi hari.

"Seharusnya kau tidur di kasur saja, jangan berjalan-jalan."

Yoongi mendengus menatap Jimin yang duduk di kursi meja makan sambil menggigit-gigit bibir bawahnya penuh rasa khawatir. Untuk sekarang, boleh Yoongi _kesal_ pada Jimin yang membuat pinggulnya terasa nyeri? "Lalu kau mau menghancurkan dapur cuma untuk membuat roti bakar? _Tidak_ ," balas Yoongi ketus, menyorongkan segelas teh dan roti selai Ovomaltine pada Jimin, "sarapannya ini dulu. Aku masih belum kuat kalau harus _bikin_ pancake."

Jimin menerima sarapannya dengan patuh. Yoongi duduk di seberang Jimin, sesekali mengernyit dan menggigit bibir karena nyeri yang dirasakannya lalu ikut menikmati sarapan.

"Maaf," kata Jimin memecah keheningan.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk sambil lalu. "Sudah jangan dipikirkan. Paling juga nanti sakitnya hilang-hilang sendiri."

"Aku serius."

" _Duh_ ," Yoongi berdecak kesal, menatap Jimin yang memegang rotinya dengan dua tangan, mengunyah hingga pipi penuh seperti anak kecil. Mau tidak mau, Yoongi tersenyum saat melihatnya. _Mana Jimin yang semalam ganas?_ "Aku juga serius, jangan dipikirkan. Lebih baik cari topik yang lain saja. Hm, kau mau kumasakkan apa hari ini?".

Jimin diam, mengunyah rotinya sambil berpikir. "Apa, ya? Sup sayur. _Hotteok_. Apa saja yang menghangatkan badan."

"Oke. Kalau begitu nanti siang harus belanja," kata Yoongi, "camilan kita juga habis. Kau pasti nggak mau ketinggalan _popcorn_ kalau nonton MLB-mu."

Wajah Jimin langsung sumringah saat mendengarnya. "MLB? Ada jadwal pertandingan?" tanya Jimin antusias. Terlalu lama terperangkap dalam kantornya yang berada di laut membuat Jimin harus ketinggalan banyak berita tentang _baseball_ kesukaannya dan bergulat dengan setumpuk _paper-work_ dan mesin-mesin penyedot minyak. Karena itu ia meminta Yoongi untuk tetap mengikuti perkembangan pertandingan olahraga favoritnya itu, paling tidak membaca beritanya saja.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu paham. Tapi LA Dodgers-mu ada di daftar _World Series_ tahun ini," jawab Yoongi sambil mengedikkan bahu, "berterima kasihlah padaku yang sudah mau mengikuti perkembangan timmu. Lihat saja nanti di beritanya. Oh ya, Abeoji dan Eomoni akan kemari nanti sore."

"Eh? Appa dan Eomma kesini?".

"Ya, mereka telepon kemarin sore. Bilang kalau kangen anak laki-lakinya yang ganteng ini," Yoongi tersenyum, mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh pipi Jimin, "rasanya masih seperti mimpi. Sarapan berdua di meja makan, biasanya apa-apa sendiri."

"Pernikahan rasa jomblo, ya?" seloroh Jimin sambil tertawa, "kontrakku di Holstein sebenarnya hampir habis. Banyak-banyak berdoa saja supaya aku dipindahkan ke Brunei atau Malaysia, jadi tidak perlu jauh-jauh dan _jet lag_ seharian."

Yoongi mengangguk setuju. Pernikahan rasa jomblo seperti yang diistilahkan Jimin rasanya benar juga. Mereka mirip anak-anak SMA jaman sekarang yang sedang _long distance relationship_ , bedanya Yoongi yakin kalau suaminya tidak akan berpaling muka. Menikah dengan pacaran kan, berbeda. Jadi Yoongi tenang-tenang saja. Lagipula, di _rig offshore_ Jimin mayoritas pekerjanya adalah laki-laki—termasuk instruktur senamnya (Yoongi yang protes kepada Direktur Komisaris bersama istri-istri lainnya supaya mengganti instruktur senam yang pada awalnya adalah perempuan).

Tapi berbeda ceritanya untuk Jimin.

"Selama aku pergi kerja, apa ada laki-laki yang mendekatimu?".

Jimin tahu benar istrinya masih muda dan sangat cantik. 26 tahun, usia dimana seorang wanita seperti menebarkan feromon—menarik perhatian laki-laki, termasuk yang sudah berumur kepala empat. Yoongi memegang kedudukan penting di Citibank Seoul, selalu mengikuti rapat bersama dewan-dewan yang lainnya. Tidak jarang juga melayani nasabah perusahaan multinasional yang menyimpan timbunan rekening disana. Mengingat itu semua kadang membuat Jimin ingin mengikat istrinya di rumah supaya tidak kemana-kemana tapi jelas tidak mungkin.

Yoongi bingung menjawabnya. Mau jujur takut Jimin marah tapi kalau bohong Jimin bisa lebih marah lagi. "Yah, _sempat_ ," jawab Yoongi, buru-buru menahan Jimin yang sudah keluar tanduknya, "tunggu. Jangan marah dulu. Biar kujelaskan."

"Apa? Cepat ceritakan," desak Jimin tidak sabar.

Yoongi membenahi duduknya, berdeham sekali. "Ehm. Jadi begini. Yah, kau tahu Golden Eagle Company?".

"Oh, perusahaan kilang minyak itu, ya? Baru berdiri tiga tahun yang lalu, setahuku."

"Ya, itu dia. CEO-nya masih muda, umurnya sekitar 35 tahun. Aku tidak mau sebut nama, ya. Kasihan. Awalnya kami bertemu karena _teller_ di bank menyerahkan urusan giro perusahaan itu padaku. Beliau datang sendiri ke kantor, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bukan sekretaris atau bawahannya saja. Hanya itu pada awalnya, tapi merambah dengan dia memberiku bermacam-macam hadiah dan aku jelas menolaknya."

Jimin mendengarkan dengan seksama sambil sesekali mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

"Aku menjelaskan baik-baik padanya kalau aku sudah menikah," lanjut Yoongi, agak risih karena Jimin bersikap seperti menginterogasinya, "beliau tidak percaya, dan baru memahami dan meminta maaf setelah aku menunjukkan foto pernikahan kita. Puji syukur di waktu yang sama kau meneleponku jadi, yah… buktinya lebih kuat lagi."

"Oke. Bagus," Jimin menyandarkan punggungnya lalu bersedekap dengan lagak puas di kursi, "beginilah istriku. Terlalu cantik sampai dikira belum menikah. Apa cincin pernikahan kita kurang besar? Kurang mencolok?".

Yoongi memutar bola mata malas. "Jim, yang benar saja," dengusnya, "beliau menikah dua bulan sebelum kau datang. Mempelai wanitanya sekretarisnya sendiri."

"Kau diundang?".

"Ya, tentu saja. Atas nama partner bisnis."

Jimin menyampirkan sebelah lengannya di sandaran kursi, mencondongkan tubuh untuk bertopang dagu. "Sebenarnya aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama, tapi aku takut kau tidak mau," kata Jimin, nadanya bimbang. Menatap istrinya yang balik memandangnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya, akhirnya Jimin memutuskan untuk mengatakannya. "Kalau kau kuminta untuk berhenti bekerja, apa kau mau?".

"Apa? Tidak."

Nah. Benar dugaan Jimin. Yoongi pasti tidak mau jika disuruh untuk berhenti bekerja.

"Kenapa? Katakan alasannya."

"Aku mencintai kantorku, Jim. _Well, yeah,_ ini klise tapi aku mencintai kantorku dan rutinitas disana. Dan aku juga tidak mau membebanimu dengan bekerja terlalu banyak."

"Tapi seharusnya bekerja adalah untuk suami, bukan istri. Kau tahu, kan?".

"Ya, dan kurasa tidak salah jika istri bekerja untuk membantu suaminya," Yoongi berkeras kepala, "setidaknya sampai masa cuti kehamilan seperti yang pernah kita bicarakan dulu. Setelah itu aku akan berhenti bekerja dan mengurus si kecil sepenuhnya."

Jimin mengangguk-angguk paham. Yah, ia tidak akan memaksa Yoongi untuk berhenti bekerja. Sendirian dan menganggur di apartemen bukan hal yang bagus. Setidaknya jika ada si kecil nanti, Yoongi masih ada kegiatan di rumah. _Full-time mother_ untuk Park junior.

"Baiklah, _deal_ ," Jimin beranjak, memutari meja makan untuk memeluk Yoongi dari belakang, "terima kasih untuk sarapannya, Sayang," dan sebuah kecupan manis di bibir mengakhiri sarapan pagi itu.

Yoongi tersenyum. "Kembali kasih."

###

Jimin mengusap rambutnya yang basah dan beraroma _mint_ segar dengan handuk lalu menyampirkan handuknya di sebelah bahu. Tubuhnya agak membungkuk di _buffet_ televisi, mencari-cari _remote_ televisi dan _remote_ penghangat ruangan.

"Sayang! _Remote_ televisi dan penghangat ruangannya kau simpan dimana?" Jimin berteriak karena Yoongi sedang mandi di kamar mandi dalam; di kamar mereka.

Terdengar suara _shower_ dimatikan. "Laci _buffet_! Aku biasa menyimpannya disitu," balas Yoongi juga berteriak, lalu selanjutnya _shower_ dinyalakan lagi dan wanita itu berdendang ringan.

Jimin dan Yoongi mandi terpisah karena Yoongi menolak habis-habisan ide Jimin yang mengajak mandi bersama— _lagi_. Yoongi sepertinya masih malu karena mengingat apa yang semalam sudah terjadi, dan Jimin tidak mau memaksanya jadi laki-laki itu hanya menggodanya dengan, "Awas kalau telepon minta mandi bareng" dan untungnya Yoongi hanya melotot malu, tidak menghantam lengannya lagi.

"Laci _buffet_ ," gumam Jimin, menarik salah satu laci yang berada tepat di bawah televisi dan benar, dua _remote_ berdampingan di dalam sana.

Jimin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa, mengatur penghangat ruangan setinggi yang ia mau. Lalu ia menyalakan televisi dan mulai memindah-mindah _channel_ untuk mencari pertandingan _major league baseball_. Biasanya kalau masih pagi begini stasiun televisi berbaik hati untuk menyiarkan pertandingan semalam. Tapi Jimin harus mendesah kecewa karena ternyata _channel_ olahraga favoritnya tidak sebaik itu. Mereka justru menayangkan _racing F1_ dan Jimin terpaksa menontonnya karena tidak ingin membebani otaknya dengan kabar politik.

"Ya ampun, kau mengatur suhunya sampai berapa?".

Mendongak, Jimin menemukan istrinya dalam balutan _dress_ rumahan berbahan tebal dan celana _legging_ berwarna senada. Yoongi merebut _remote_ penghangat ruangan dan menurunkan suhunya beberapa derajat. "Jangan tinggi-tinggi kalau menyetel suhunya. Bisa-bisa apartemen kita jadi mirip _sauna_ ," omel Yoongi, menyimpan lagi _remote_ itu di sisi Jimin dan beralih ke dapur.

"Enak, kan, kalau jadi _sauna_. Hangat dan menghangatkan," sahut Jimin konyol.

"Jangan aneh-aneh Jim," omel Yoongi lagi, tak lama kemudian kembali ke ruang tengah sambil membawa dua gelas cokelat panas untuknya dan untuk suaminya. "Abeoji dan Eomoni sudah meneleponmu?".

Jimin menggeleng, sigap membantu Yoongi untuk meletakkan dua gelas cokelat panas di meja. "Belum. Kau bilang mereka datang kemari sore hari?".

"Sebenarnya tidak tahu kapan. Mereka bilang kalau kemari hari ini, jadi kupikir datang sore."

Jimin mencebik, menyesap cokelat panas yang dibuat Yoongi. Musim dinginnya terasa sempurna. Libur di rumah tanpa mengkhawatirkan pekerjaannya, dengan istrinya di sampingnya dan segelas cokelat panas. Seandainya Jimin tidak memilih untuk menjadi insinyur minyak, mungkin ia bisa menikmati saat-saat langka seperti ini setiap saat.

Yoongi iseng menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Jimin dan Jimin tidak menolak. Mereka hanya diam tanpa mengobrol, hanya memperhatikan mobil-mobil saling berkejaran di televisi dengan kedua tangan saling bertautan.

"Hei."

Yoongi mendongak. "Apa?".

" _World Series_ -nya tidak ada siaran ulang pagi hari, aku jadi kesal."

Yoongi tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi suaminya. Tidak peduli Jimin mengaduh-aduh kesakitan, Yoongi tetap mencubit pipinya. "MLB terus. Kalau pulang ke rumah bisa-bisa kau hanya peduli pada televisi."

"Aduh! Aduh! Lepaskan!" rintih Jimin. Cubitan istrinya sangat menyakitkan. "Iya, iya, maaf!"

"Apa serunya melihat orang-orang memukul bola dan berlari-lari tanpa alasan begitu," omel Yoongi—untuk yang ketiga kalinya, "sampai teriak-teriak segala. Kau dan Taehyung sama saja maniaknya."

Jimin mengelus-elus pipinya yang terasa membengkak. _Berlebihan_. "Kami kan laki-laki, jelas saja suka olahraga. Kau dan Jungkook juga tidak berkedip kalau nonton drama kacangan dan aku tidak protes."

Yoongi merengut, kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Jimin. Tangannya mengambil alih _remote_ televisi dan menggantinya ke saluran film. _Home Alone_ sedang diputar dan membuat Jimin ingat sesuatu.

"Oh, ya. Perlengkapan Natal," gumam Jimin, "kapan kita belanja pohon dan pernak-perniknya?".

"Kapan-kapan saja, Sabtu depan juga bisa," jawab Yoongi, suaranya agak mengantuk. Kakinya dinaikkan ke atas sofa dan jadilah ia bergelung dalam kungkungan lengan Jimin. Yoongi bersiap untuk tidur dengan posisi bergelung seperti trenggiling ketika ponselnya di kamar berbunyi nyaring.

Yoongi menggerutu. "Siapa yang telepon?" racaunya gusar, beranjak dari posisinya untuk menerima panggilan. Raut wajahnya berubah agak panik ketika melihat layar ponselnya. Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan bingung, menerka-nerka dalam hati.

"Ne, _yeoboseyo_ Kim- _sajangnim_."

Yoongi meraih selembar tisu terdekat dan membuat suaranya semirip mungkin dengan orang pilek.

Jimin tertawa ditahan melihatnya.

"Ne, maafkan saya, _sajangnim_. Saya tidak dapat hadir di kantor hari ini karena tiba-tiba terserang flu berat. … Ne, saya sudah kirim e-mail ke kantor, suami saya yang mengirimnya atas namanya. Surat keterangan dokter akan menyusul ketika saya masuk nanti. … Ne, _sajangnim_. Terima kasih atas pengertian Anda. Selamat pagi dan selamat beraktivitas."

"Wah, aku tidak tahu kalau istriku ternyata pintar akting juga," seloroh Jimin sambil tertawa meledek. Yoongi membalasnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Aku melewatkan rapat karena izinmu, Tuan Park," dengusnya, "aku jadi tidak enak hati dengan bosku. Bagaimana bisa tetap bertatap muka dengannya setelah aku berbohong seperti ini."

"Kau memilih melewatkan rapat atau berjalan tertatih-tatih ke kantor?" goda Jimin, menepuk lagi tempat kosong disisinya. Yoongi kembali melipat kaki di atas sofa dan bergelung nyaman.

"Aku memilih untuk tidak melewatkanmu."

"Eh?" Jimin merunduk, menatap Yoongi yang balas menatapnya manja. "Manja, ya. Dasar."

"Daripada manja sama laki-laki lain?".

"Jangan sampai kalau itu. Kuhukum berat kau nanti."

Yoongi mengerjap, berpikir kalau menggoda Jimin cukup menyenangkan juga. Jadi ia menempelkan wajahnya di dada Jimin, mendongak dan memasang wajah semanis anak anjing yang minta dipungut. "Contohnya?".

Jimin mengusap surai cokelat Yoongi, mencuri ciuman kilat di bibir tipis istrinya. "Contohnya?" Jimin berbisik, "contohnya seperti ini."

"Kyaaa!" Yoongi menjerit, tertawa tergelak-gelak karena Jimin menggelitikinya di pinggang dan tengkuk, dua daerah supersensitif Min Yoongi. Jimin ikut tertawa, mengungkung istrinya diatas sofa sambil terus menggelitik.

"Kena kau!" gelak Jimin, "jangan berani-berani menggodaku ya, Park Yoongi."

"Iya! Iya! Ampun!" pekik Yoongi masih tertawa, nyaris terguling dari sofa namun lengan Jimin menahannya. "Ampun! Jangan digelitik lagi!".

Jimin terkekeh, menyisir surai lembut Yoongi dengan jarinya. Seraya berharap dalam hati semoga Tuhan tidak menggulirkan waktu terlalu cepat.

###

Libur sehari sudah selesai. Esoknya, Yoongi harus menghadapi lagi pekerjaannya yang menumpuk. Meskipun tadi pagi diantar Jimin ke kantor dan suaminya itu juga berjanji untuk menjemputnya nanti, hal itu tidak membuat Yoongi merasa pekerjaannya lebih ringan.

Kim _sajangnim_ tidak marah meski Yoongi meminta maaf setulus hati karena kemarin mendadak tidak masuk. Surat dokternya benar-benar menyusul—terima kasih kepada Taehyung yang mau membuatkan surat dokter dan gelarnya yang yang masih dokter umum. Yoongi bisa melompati hukuman dengan mulus karenanya; tapi tidak dengan cubitan Seokjin yang tahu alasan Yoongi sebenarnya.

Penghujung tahun sudah dekat. Kantor sudah mulai memasang pernak-pernik Natal dan Yoongi sedikit terhibur. Sejak kecil, Yoongi paling suka Natal disamping Chuseok. Walaupun tidak lagi sepenuhnya percaya tentang Santa Klaus atau Jack Frost, kehangatan Natal di musim dingin itulah yang Yoongi suka.

Apalagi dengan Jimin disisinya. Natal tahun ini akan menjadi Natal terindah bagi Yoongi seumur hidup. Apartemen yang tidak sepi, keberadaan Jimin dan pelukannya yang hangat, kebersamaan langka yang akan Yoongi dapatkan jika ia tidak mensyukurinya baik-baik. Yoongi berterima kasih sampai ke lubuk hatinya pada Tuhan yang telah mengabulkan doanya selama ini. Mungkin ia bukan umat yang taat—Yoongi agak malu jika dibandingkan dengan Jimin yang selalu tidak pernah absen untuk misa. Tapi Yoongi tahu Tuhan itu ada dan selalu mendengarkan doa hamba-Nya.

Mengingat Natal terasa semakin dekat, maka Yoongi mengajak Jimin untuk berbelanja perlengkapan Natal ketika suaminya itu datang menjemput. Menjadi sopir pribadi istrinya menjadi _pekerjaan sampingan_ yang menyenangkan untuk Jimin.

"Ayo belanja perlengkapan Natal dan bahan-bahan untuk kue," Yoongi berujar begitu ia masuk ke mobil. Jimin mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kemana?".

"Homeplus!" jawab Yoongi dengan mata berbinar-binar, "Seokjin bilang ada banyak diskon natal disana. Bisa sampai 70 persen! Kemarin dia belanja _cookware set_ baru dan habis cuma 700 ribu won. Terus, di EMART juga ada banyak diskon Natal dan akhir tahun."

Sama seperti perempuan pada umumnya, Yoongi juga suka dengan kata 'diskon' dan 'cuci gudang'. Setiap ada dua label itu di etalase toko, matanya langsung berbinar-binar dan senyumnya tidak bisa ditahan. Kalau sudah seperti itu, Jimin hanya bisa mengulum senyum maklum.

"Baiklah, kau bosnya," kata Jimin sambil tertawa, menginjak pedal gas mobilnya dan Hyundai Equus hitam itu melaju menuju Dongdaemun.

###

"Y-Yoon—"

"Ya?".

"K-kau—astaga… ini…"

Jimin _speechless_ hebat melihat dua tas kertas bertuliskan HERMES di tangan Yoongi. Sementara Yoongi justru senyum-senyum sambil melangkah keluar dari butik tas itu diiringi "Terima kasih, silakan datang lagi" dari pegawainya.

"Yoon, kau tahu harga dua tas itu berapa?" Jimin berusaha menyindir istrinya yang kini melangkah ringan menyusuri pertokoan di Myeondong. Rencana mereka pergi ke Dongdaemun mendadak dibatalkan karena Yoongi sudah keburu menjerit dan memaksa Jimin untuk mengubah haluan dari Dongdaemun ke Myeondong demi dua tas _limited_ dari HERMES yang memang terbatas stoknya di Korea.

"Ini?" Yoongi berbalik, mengangkat dua tas kertasnya di depan wajah Jimin kemudian menurunkannya sambil tersenyum lebar, "silakan cek rekening Anda, Tuan Park Jimin~" lanjutnya sambil lalu. Bersenandung kecil seraya menggerak-gerakkan tas butik HERMES ditangannya. Meledek Jimin.

Jimin mengusap wajahnya pasrah. Tidak perlu mengecek rekeningpun dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Yoongi selalu tidak bisa tahan diri jika itu mengenai tas dan sepatu dan tunik. Dan semoga setelah ini tidak ada butik Louboutin atau Bottega yang menawarkan lagi barang _limited edition_ mereka.

"Itu uang untuk rumah kita, Yoongi sayang."

"Eh, insinyur minyak sebulan gajinya berapa, ya? Mungkin tiga jam sekali uang di rekeningmu bertambah?" Yoongi tersenyum mengejek sambil memencet hidung Jimin, "ingat kalau perusahaanmu membukakan rekening pegawainya di kantorku, jadi aku bisa tahu berapa saja nominal yang mengalir di rekeningmu. Setiap hari."

"Yoon, ini namanya buang-buang uang."

"Kau bilang aku bosnya, ya kan?" satu kalimat dari Yoongi jelas membuat Jimin menjadi sadar kalau istrinya ini agak-agak _sosialita_ , "sekarang, kita beli _wine_. Emm… Eomonim minta Riesling. Di rumah sudah habis. Jadi sepertinya kita harus beli itu dan _wine_ kesukaanmu. _Jja_!".

Jimin menghela napas pasrah. Yah, inilah seninya mencintai istri. " _Oui, Madame_."

###

"Ke kiri! Ke kiri lagi! Sedikit lagi… sedikit—"

"Park Yoongi, bukankah jauh lebih baik jika kau turun dari sofa dan membantuku memasang Pohon Natal ini?" keluh Jimin, kepalanya ditolehkan ke arah Yoongi yang berdiri di sofa sambil berkacak pinggang, alis wanita itu dikerutkan seperti sedang berpikir dimana sebaiknya Pohon Natal itu diletakkan.

"Haish, kau dan petugasnya saja sudah cukup," sergah Yoongi sambil mengibaskan tangan, "ke kiri lagi, Pak! Ya—ke kanan sedikit, sedikiiiit saja—nah, pas!".

Jimin meregangkan tubuh, _akhirnya pohon sial ini selesai dipasang_. Lelaki itu membungkuk terima kasih pada dua petugas Homeplus yang mengantar Pohon Natal setinggi 2 meter—dan lumayan berat juga—ke apartemennya. Dan sebagai pelanggan yang baik, Jimin tidak lupa untuk memberikan _tip_ yang _tidak sedikit_ kepada dua petugas itu. Berkah Tuhan, katanya. Yang disambut senyuman selebar layar perahu di wajah dua petugas tadi.

Kardus-kardus hiasan bertumpuk rapi di dekat sofa dan sekarang Yoongi sudah sibuk mengeluarkan isinya. Lonceng, lampu, boneka Santa, bintang emas, gantungan bidadari, bola warna-warni. Wajah Yoongi berseri-seri ketika mengabsen hiasan itu satu per satu.

Mau tak mau, Jimin tersenyum melihat wajah berseri-seri Yoongi. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan wajah Yoongi ketika melewatkan Natal tanpanya; ia yakin tidak akan ada senyum lebar yang manis dan mata gelap yang berbinar-binar seperti saat duduk di dekat Yoongi, mengambil satu kardus dan mengeluarkan isinya. Dua kaus kaki Santa yang besar dan beberapa hiasan lain.

"Ah, lucu sekali!" pekikan kecil Yoongi menarik atensi Jimin. Lelaki itu menoleh, Yoongi sedang memegang bola transparan yang isinya boneka salju yang lucu. Ada salju-salju di kaki boneka itu, dan ketika dibalik, salju-salju tadi turun ke bawah.

Yoongi terus mengamati gantungan itu sampai tidak sadar Jimin memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

"Jiminie!" Yoongi memekik lagi; ia terlalu senang sampai-sampai nada suaranya ikut tinggi saking bahagianya, "kita gantungkan bola salju ini di kamar si kecil, yuk—"

Dan ketika Yoongi menoleh, posisi Jimin yang sama sekali tidak ada jarak dengannya membuat bibir mereka bersentuhan tanpa sengaja.

Yoongi terkejut. Pipinya memanas. Hanya menempel, tapi sudah cukup untuk membuat jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Seharusnya ini sudah biasa; mereka melewatkan sesuatu yang lebih hebat dari bibir yang saling menempel seperti ini. Tapi Yoongi terkejut dan malu karena tatapan Jimin padanya.

Lembut. Dan meneduhkan.

"A-ah…" cicit Yoongi, tergagap dan tangannya yang mulai mengeluarkan lagi isi kardus seperti terserang tremor hebat, "ma-maaf… aku kalau senang… memang seperti ini…".

Jimin terkekeh kecil. Mereka sudah menikah tapi rasanya masih seperti remaja yang pacaran. Sikap malu-malu Yoongi tidak ada bedanya dengan gadis muda yang baru saja melewatkan kencan pertama dengan kekasihnya. Melihat wajah Yoongi yang memerah malu bahkan sampai ke telinganya, Jimin merasakan perutnya seperti dipenuhi sesuatu yang menggelikan namun juga menyenangkan.

"Malu, ya?" goda Jimin, menjawil pipi Yoongi yang mendapat respons lirikan gugup dari si pemilik pipi. "duh, lucunya. Umur berapa, sih, masih suka merona-rona begini, hm?".

Yoongi menyingkirkan tangan Jimin yang masih menjawil-jawil pipinya. "Su-sudah, jangan macam-macam. Ayo pasang hiasan Natalnya," sergah Yoongi seraya menyerahkan dua bola transparan pada Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum menggoda. "Kalau aku tidak mau?".

"Jimin!".

Terkekeh, Jimin akhirnya berdiri. Satu tangannya yang bebas mengusak rambut cokelat Yoongi yang diikat tinggi. "Oke, oke," ujarnya mengalah. Dipasangnya dua bola transparan itu di Pohon Natal kemudian membungkuk untuk mengambil hiasan yang lain. Sesudah itu, ia justru asyik menghias Pohon Natal yang diletakkan di dekat televisi.

"Bintang emasnya aku yang taruh ya," kata Yoongi, mengambil bintang emas besar di dekat kakinya. Pohon Natal sudah penuh, daun-daunnya digantungi hiasan yang membuat pohon itu semakin cantik. Tinggal meletakkan bintang emas di pucuk pohon dan mencolokkan lampu kecil-kecil tadi ke stopkontak, Pohon Natal itu sudah selesai dihias.

Jimin menoleh ke bawah. Ia baru saja selesai memasang gantungan malaikat di bagian atas pohon. "Kau yakin? Naik tangga lipat begini, lho."

Yoongi menggerakkan tangannya, gestur untuk menyuruh Jimin turun ke bawah. "Begini-begini aku juga bisa ganti lampu," balas Yoongi, menaiki tangga lipat untuk bisa meletakkan bintang emas di pucuk pohon. Jimin yang memegangi kaki tangganya supaya tetap menjejak ke karpet dan tidak bergoyang-goyang.

"Jangan lepaskan peganganmu."

"Kalau kulepas bagaimana?" Jimin menyahut jahil.

Yoongi melotot pada Jimin. Cukup untuk membuat Jimin tahu istrinya tidak mau digoda lagi. "Iya, iya. Tenang saja," tambah Jimin sambil tertawa. _Duh, lucunya._

"Nah, selesai," Yoongi menepuk tangannya dua kali, puas setelah memasang bintang emas di atas pohon. Dituruninya tangga lipat itu dengan hati-hati, dengan bantuan Jimin yang masih memegangi kaki tangganya. "Coba nyalakan lampunya."

Jimin mengambil ujung lampu kecil-kecil tadi kemudian mencolokannya di stopkontak terdekat. Dan menyala.

Yoongi memekik tertahan ketika lampu-lampu itu menyala dan bersinar keperakan. Kedua tangannya ditangkupkan di depan dada, menatap Pohon Natal yang bersinar itu dengan ekspresi paling bahagia yang pernah Jimin lihat. "Bagus _banget_!".

Menyunggingkan senyum kecil, Jimin membawa Yoongi lebih dekat padanya.

 _Semudah ini mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Hanya dengan bersama Yoongi dan melihat senyum perempuan itu, Jimin tahu kebahagiaannya ada disana_.

" _Merry Christmas, Mama Park._ "

 **FIN**

 **author's note:** hamdalah ada yang di-post draftnya ;_; ini sudah lama nongkrong di dalem folder, nggak kesentuh, pas dibuka eh ceritanya buat finish masih panjang ;_; finally published during the breaks of xii grade's assignments *sujud syukur*

ini yang minta sequel akhirnya ada kan :')) makasih atas reviewsnya *peluk reviewer atuatu* review kalian membangkitkan semangat saya untuk terus berkarya lebih banyak :) yang sudah review, review lagi. yang belum, semoga dibuka hatinya untuk me-review :) *dilempar terompah*

ndabanyak omong deh, last, reviews?


End file.
